


Magic

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: esper_cave selections [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Locke touches Magicite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For esper_cave: 16. Magic; 17. Espers; 33. Present; 41. Sacrifice

The first time Locke touches Magicite, he thinks, _What a beautiful treasure,_ and then mentally kicks himself, because it isn't a treasure, it's a body. He's holding an Esper's remains -- Ramuh's. When he inspects it, turning it over in his hands, he finds it to be flawless stone, devoid of any cracks and shimmering in the light of Ramuh's hideaway. The more he touches it, the more he _feels_ \-- "Hey," he utters, "does anyone else--"

"--Feel different?" Edgar finishes. "Yes." He's examining his own stone. "Like--" he stops, frowning.

Locke can see -- that's the wrong word -- _something_. It's in the stone. Ancient characters flicker across the back of his eyelids, and he shouldn't know how to read them except he almost can. "I think I can... I think I know the words to cast Bolt," he says, but it just sounds ridiculous.

Celes jerks her gaze away from Terra to stare at him. "Then...."

"That's what he really meant," Edgar realizes. "The research, the torture, giving us his power like this. We can cast magic if we absorb from these stones long enough."

"So it would seem," Celes replies, seemingly lost in thought.

Sabin scratches his head, frowning at his Magicite. "Why'd you guys give me the chick?"

Edgar glares at him. Locke feels like casting Bolt.

"Sorry, bad joke," the martial artist admits. "It's just... this is..."

He's saved by the sudden entrance of their allies, who come pouring into Ramuh's room, looking fatigued.

"The message said Zozo," Cyan tells them. "But not _where_ in Zozo." Edgar shrugs in apology.

Gau hops up to Sabin. "Pretty stone," he coos.

Cyan follows the boy's gaze. "What are these?"


End file.
